What a wonderful holiday
by sdykikyou
Summary: This is a fic dedicated to my friend's favorite pairings! I would like reviews! COMPLETED


A little Valentine's Day fluff. Figure out the pairings at the end!

"Guys? Who are you taking to the ball?" Ginny asked the two boys. They simply shrugged and went back to wizard's chess.

"We're just going to get our girls there." Harry's emerald eyes always made her want to swoon, but Ginny stayed strong and told herself what she knew to be true: Harry just wasn't interested. Not like Ron would let her date Harry, but still…

"Gin, who are you going with?" Harry asked. Ginny internally swooned at the nickname Harry originally made up for her.

"No one, but Hermione's getting me all "dolled up" as she puts it. Then I'm just going to go there and break a few boy's hearts." Ginny replied. Harry grinned at her joke and then looked around for a few seconds.

"Gin?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Harry?" This was it. Ginny waited for Harry to ask her to go to he ball with him when…

"Who is Hermione going with?" Ginny's lower lip slightly trembled but her voice was still strong.

"N-no one. She's going to be going with me, in a sense, but she's doesn't have a date." Ginny replied as she walked upstairs at Hermione's call.

"Hey Ron! You hear that, mate? Mione's not going with anyone! And neither is Ginny. I guess you win five- no ten Galleons." Harry forked over the cash as Ron's queen took his knight.

"Yeah. Maybe we should get ready?" Ron replied as Harry's king admitted defeat.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry and Ron ran upstairs, leaving one of Harry's sweaters downstairs. A few fangirls came out of their hiding places.

"Don't touch it with your bare hands! You'll contaminate it!" One cried. They levitated it up to their dorm as Ginny and Hermione came downstairs and went off to the ball.

"Cheer up Ginny. I'm not interested in Harry so there's nothing to be afraid of! He'll soon come to his senses." Hermione said consolingly. Hermione was wearing a pink dress with red designs and Ginny was wearing a red and black dress that went to her knees.

"He asked about you specifically! And he asked about you where he should have asked me out IF he had wanted to ask me out. It makes no sense. I guess he really has given up on me." She sighed sadly into Hermione's shoulder as they walked into the Great Hall. Dean Thomas greeted the two ladies.

"Ginny? Um, do you want to…" Ginny nodded as he trailed off and soon found herself having a great time without Harry.

_Think of the devil_ Ginny thought as Harry and Ron appeared in the corner of her eye. Just then, the song ended and Ginny sat back down with the trio.

"Hermione? No way! You don't look like yourself without your bushy mop of hair!" Pansy cackled behind them, practically clinging onto Draco.

"And how much gel did you use in your hair, Pansy? Seventy bottles? One hundred? How about you, Malfoy? How many? Let me guess. One thousand, huh?" Hermione gracefully stood up and smirked a smirk worthy of Malfoy.

"You know, mudblood, I don't think you should address me like that." Malfoy drawled, escaping the clutches of Pansy.

"I think she should, you pureblood prep." A girl wearing all black appeared at the door. On her shoulder was a tattoo of a red cobra poking out from under a cloak.

"What are you doing here, eh? Trying to get Potty for yourself?" Malfoy cackled as Harry silently turned a shade of red dangerously close to Ron's hair. The girl just patted her right forearm with her left hand and cracked the index finger and ring finger knuckles on her left hand. Draco gasped and glared at the girl. Drawing his wand, he set it next to the girl's neck.

"You want to tell me to fuck off and die? I'll show you!" He hissed. The girl simply grinned and jabbed him twice in the chest. He instantly crumpled to the ground and Pansy rushed to get him back up.

"Weakling. Those pressure points don't make strong people pass out." She muttered under her breath. Ginny was the first to thank her.

"Thanks." She said.

"What for?" The girl inquired.

"Pointing those pressure points out." She said grinning.

"I think you two make a really cute couple. As do you two." She said, pushing Harry and Ginny closer and Hermione and Ron closer. Then she pushed them out onto the dance floor and walked back into the hall.

"You know Ginny…" Ginny stopped dancing and shrugged.

"You don't need to say a word." Harry looked stunned.

"I don't?" he asked.

"I know exactly how you feel."

"You do! Thank God!"

"So if you want to dance with Hermione, it's fine." She said, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Gin? Are you sure? Because if I did, I wouldn't be able to do this." Saying so, he leaned in and kissed Ginny right there. As they broke off, his arms pulled her closer and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Ron?" Hermione got worried as Ron stared in astonishment at Harry and Ginny. He slowly turned around and looked at Hermione.

"Mione? I can't believe they just did that. I mean… but anyway. If you want to stop dancing, that's fine by me. But…" Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione.

"Ron? You… really love me?"

"How could anyone not love you? Honestly, Mione. Being a genius, I thought you'd know already." He said jokingly as she hugged him.

Ginny looked up and smiled at Harry.

_This girl is the one for me._ He thought as he leaned in for another kiss.

Ginny and Hermione both were thinking the same thing.

_Oh what a wonderful holiday Valentine's Day is…_


End file.
